Quell the Civilian Riots
is third GDI mission in the Tiberian Sun: Firestorm campaign. It takes place after the Second Tiberium War, during period called Firestorm Crisis. EVA Briefing The death of Tratos has caused open revolt among the mutant population. They believe the local food and water supplies have been poisoned and are attacking the local supply depot. This has aggravated civilian tensions in the area causing armed conflict between the two factions. Deploy your squad and quell the rioting. Prevent casualties and damage on BOTH sides of the conflict. To this end we have equipped your infantry with non-lethal weaponry. In addition, you must prevent the destruction of the depot as it supplies all of the relocated civilians and mutants in the area. END TRANSMISSION. *First Objective: Neutralize the four riot leaders without killing any of the civilians or mutants. *Second Objective: Prevent the Supply Depot from being destroyed. Background News of Tratos's death sent shock to the population, especially the mutants. Unrest begin to spread as Tratos was seen as the only person who can "bridge" the difference between human and mutants. As the situation began to deteriorate, the possibility of incoming chaos was imminent. GDI had already focused in a "social" project to reunite human and mutants, creating a united society that will hinder Nod's intentions of exploiting civillians for their interests. The focus was given to a large, war torn town where a large humanitarian center has been established. GDI predicted that should the food production center fall, famine would quickly spread throughout the population. Force composition A task force is deployed in the outskirt of the city and rushed via land passage to the humanitarian center. Unique among the force deployed is the riot control trooper whose function is to neutralize combatants without killing them (using non-lethal ammunition, e.g. rubber bullets). Other "all new" gear deployed in the area is the Mobile EMP, a vehicle that can temporary disable mechanical units via EMP bursts. Quelling the riots There are four sub-factions vying to dominate the population. Those include all-human, all-mutant, or combination of both, depending on their interests. The leader of these is scattered around the city and the surrounding. Two leaders are holding out inside the city perimeter somewhere north west of the supply base, while the other two hide in the outskirt of the city across the bridge far east of your base. Each faction may attack with infantry, vehicles (civillian, GDI, and/or Nod based), and/or a combination of both. There is enough funding to repair any damaged structures. *Subdue the Civilian and Mutant leaders, with non-lethal force and protect the food processing facility *It is possible to accelerate the mission by pre-emptively pacifying the faction leaders. The location of all leaders should be know beforehand to ensure this outcome. Aftermath With Tratos dead, Dr. Boudreau believed within a year Earth's atmosphere would become toxic to all humans, much too late for the Tacitus to be translated fully. However she did have an idea, one to which General Cortez would not have liked: the resurrection of CABAL. As distasteful as it sounded Cortez reluctantly gave the go-ahead to capture the CABAL data core and reactivate the Nod AI. Gallery File:Quell the Civilian Riots01.jpg|EVA tells about social conflict between mutant and human populations and riots after Tratos death. File:Quell the Civilian Riots02.jpg|Riots continue. File:Quell the Civilian Riots03.jpg|GDI peace keeping force arrives. File:Quell the Civilian Riots04.jpg|They prevent water and food supplies from destruction. File:Quell the Civilian Riots05.jpg|They move into riots in attempt to eliminate their leaders with non-lethal weapons. File:Quell the Civilian Riots06.jpg|And another one. File:Quell the Civilian Riots07.jpg|And last ones. Videos File:Tiberian_Sun_Firestorm_--_GDI_3|Briefing References Category:Firestorm GDI Missions